Pulang
by ceruleanday
Summary: Sejauh apapun jasmani dirinya dan Sasuke terpisah, raga masing-masing akan saling memanggil. Itulah bukti dari 'ikatan' yang terjalin di antara keduanya. "Selamat datang kembali, dobe." tutur Sasuke. Pemuda Uzumaki itu tersenyum lega, "ya. Aku pulang, Sasuke. Aku pulang." Ficlet to celebrate NaruSasu Day 2013.


_A very short story. Ficlet perhaps. Only made to celebrate NaruSasu Day 2013. Happy NaruSasu Day, anyway._

* * *

**Pulang**

_**by **_Leon  
October, 2013

* * *

_a ficlet, sho-ai, fluff maybe, narusasu, AR, post fourth war_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk mengubah masa depan. Ketika sepasang biru lautnya memandang ke belakang, sebuah masa lalu, hingga tubuh-tubuh tak berjiwa yang menyusun barisan kavaleri; ia mencoba kembali berdiri tegap. Di antara lemah di dua tungkai, hatinya bersiap menerima tamparan kenyataan. Namun, senyum di bibirnya mengembang sedikit demi sedikit. Harga mahal yang akan mengganti duka terselimuti kemenangan baginya sudah cukup sepadan atas pengorbanan berjuta-juta liter darah di atas tanah yang basah. Oleh air mata dan peluh keringat, daratan mereka membentuk cekungan landai. Seolah menjadi tanda bila peperangan ini t'lah berakhir.

Jemari-jemari merangkul tubuh yang jatuh oleh lelah. Menopang satu sama lain meski tangis terasa nyata. Biarkan masa lalu mengubur dalam-dalam yang telah usai. Daun yang kian menumbuh di antara musim semi memulai hari yang baru. Sebuah era akan berjalan di atas kepemimpinan seorang pahlawan. Seorang ninja yang bahkan hingga hari ini dianggap bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya orang asing tanpa julukan. Berasal dari keluarga entah berantah nan tak bermarga. Hidupnya adalah misteri lain yang mulai tersibak kala ruh-ruh orang suci berdatangan seakan menjemput yang akan menemui keabadian. Hingga detik itu juga, Uzumaki Naruto masihlah seorang anak kecil dengan seribu mimpi.

Ia mengamati segalanya. Memandangi langit, awan, pohon-pohon, pasir bergemericik, udara beku, asap pekat, merah darah, dan sepasang pualam hitam. Senyum di sana semakin mengembang walau ada bulir embun yang terjatuh dari sudut-sudut mata miliknya.

"Sa-suke."

Spontan, tubuhnya terjatuh. Lunglai di satu sisi dan mencium tanah air. Kedua berlian biru langitnya masih menatap hal-hal yang kian berputar bagai lentera malam. Aroma busuk disertai pemandangan penghancuran massal mengelilingi jasmani yang direnggut raganya perlahan-lahan. Mungkin, sebentar lagi—ya—ia akan kembali ke sebuah rumah di mana hanya ada sapaan hangat _'selamat datang' _terdengar merdu. Kekosongan demi kekosongan yang berasal dari gelapnya pencahayaan memberikan sebuah tampilan realita. Kematian tidaklah serumit dan sekompleks yang dikiranya selama ini. Mati adalah proses lain sebelum berjumpa dengan hidup yang abadi. Lalu, mati akan menjadi kesempatan sekali selama eternitas ini berlangsung tuk menemui mereka yang telah tiada.

'_Sasuke.'_

"Naruto! _Oi, dobe! _Bangunlah! Naruto!"

Suara apapun yang berasal dari dunia luar seolah teredam. Termakan oleh layar gelap yang berdifusi pada satu target. Jemarinya mengikuti ke manapun hitam pekat itu menyebar. Menangkupkannya lalu menggenggam dalam kekosongan. Ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Masih berupa kenihilan yang bersifat semu. Baik harapan maupun mimpi.

'_Naruto!'_

'_Oi, Naruto!'_

Sekali lagi, adalah momen di mana ia akan mengucap syukur atas hidup ini. Siluet hitam berbungkus tatapan mengiba yang dipenuhi airmata membuatnya memicingkan mata. Begitu gelap dan hitam. Seolah berusaha menelannya dalam lubang keputusasaan. Tetapi, lelah bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas pilihan itu—bahwa ia akan tetap tertidur selama apapun keabadian meminta. Meski, dalih dan pekikan dari alam nyata mencoba menariknya. Menarik dan menyeretnya kembali pada dunia di mana sebuah cahaya kian bermunculan dari satu titik.

"NARUTO!"

Layar tersingkap. Sang artis memerlihatkan diri. Bersiap mempersembahkan performa terbaiknya. Panggung yang dipenuhi decak kagum menghilangkan rasa sedih. Cahaya-cahaya lampu menyoroti tubuh sang artis. Ia membuka sepasang biru lautnya. Seolah isi dalam cangkang buruk rupa yang selama ini mengungkung dirinya dipecahkan oleh palu gada kebebasan. Sepasang mata itu menengok ke segala arah. Menemukan tak ada siapapun dari kejauhan sana. Hanya tepukan tangan tak bertuan diiringi bayang-bayang gempita. Ia harus memicingkan mata sekali lagi jika berkeinginan mendapatkan pemandangan yang riil. Menahan sinar yang terdispersi pada tubuhnya dan menyoroti satu sosok lagi dari arah panggung penonton. Perlahan—saat suara maupun segala bising terbias sempurna, di saat itu pula ia mampu melihat segalanya.

'_Terang—sekali.'_

Sebuah uluran tangan terjulur kepadanya. Teruntuk ia sang artis. Hanya sosok anak kecil bermata segelap opal tersenyum penuh keceriaan. Ia mengingat bagian dari lentera masa lalu dirinya. Dicobanya tuk mendekati uluran tangan itu. Menyaksikan seorang diri bila sosok anak kecil di kejauhan sana benar-benar adalah _dia. _Bukan mimpi kosong yang selama ini menghantui jiwanya. Bahkan, ketika ajal menjemputnya.

'_Kemarilah, Naruto. Ayo, kita pulang.'_

'_Pulang?'_

'_Ya. Kita akan pulang.'_

Harus berapa lama lagi ia ingin kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir si anak kecil tanpa beban? Harus berapa lama ia harus menunggu hingga kata-kata itu seakan menariknya ke dalam kenyataan penuh kebenaran? Dan—harus berapa lama lagi hingga pada akhirnya ia akan menarik jemari-jemari itu ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat seolah tiada ingin tuk melepasnya meski lagi-lagi—ya—kematian akan memisahkan keduanya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memecahkan petisi masa lampau. Dalam ketidakyakinan yang utuh, ia selalu—selalu—dan _selalu _berharap mimpi ini akan merefleksikan keingin terpendam masa ciliknya.

Bahwa, tak ada rumah sebaik di mana ia berada bersama dengan bocah bermata segelap malam ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"NARUTO!"

Ketika malam bersanding dengan siang, maka akan terbentuk hari. Ketika matahari bersua dengan bulan, maka musim tetap berlanjut. Ketika gelap menjemput terang, maka ada jiwa yang tumbuh. Senjuu dan Uchiha adalah dua belah pecahan cermin. Sebagaimana menghilangkan salah satunya hanya akan meninggalkan bencana tak berkesudahan. Perang yang berakhir di tangan-tangan tak berdosa membuktikan adanya rantai kehidupan yang tak boleh diputuskan.

Bahwa, akhir dari segalanya adalah mula untuk membentuk jantung dunia baru yang terbentuk.

* * *

Kicauan burung kenari.

Naruto menemukan langit-langit ruangan bertatami yang dipenuhi dengan burung-burung kenari palsu. Tersusun dari kertas beragam warna yang digantung tepat di atas kepala kuning miliknya. Ia tak segera bangkit dari posisinya saat ini dan lebih memilih bersemedi dalam keheningan pagi. Sinar mentari pagi mencoba menelusup dari balik jendela kertas minyak, tetapi bunyi tapak-tapak kaki bernada tegas menjadi awal dari hari yang membuatnya kembali hidup di dunia fana. Spontan, sosok yang tertutupi oleh keremangan dalam bilik istirahat itu membuka tanpa ampun jendela-jendela dan membiarkan cahaya yang teramat terik mengisi tidap sudut tak terkecuali. Butuh sekitar lima menit agar Naruto beradaptasi sepenuhnya pada kondisi yang kurang menyenangkan semacam ini. Layaknya beruang kutub yang baru saja menyelesaikan masa hibernasinya dalam gua. Itulah ia.

Mengedipkan mata perlahan dan menyipitkannya hingga tertutup kembali. Tak butuh banyak tanya akan siapa yang dengan berani dan cari mati membuat sosok pahlawan sejagad dunia shinobi itu harus menekuk wajah dan menghindari radiasi sinar ultraviolet layaknya drakula.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Pertanyaan pembuka di hari pertama ia terbangun—secara harafiah—sejak rekor koma terpanjang sepanjang masa dunia ninja ini berhasil dipecahkannya. Empat tahun delapan bulan. Seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran sosok ber-_hakama _biru dongker yang setia berdiri di tepi jendela, Naruto menutup mulut kembali. Merasakan ada yang terlalu aneh pada tubuhnya terlepas bagaimana ia tetap memiliki kondisi fisik layaknya bocah berusia enam belas tahun. Pertanyaan yang terlalu imbisil meyakinkan siapa dirinya. "Er, kau mencukur semua rambut-rambut—_ouch!_"

Dilempari kaos kaki bukanlah jawaban atas salam pembuka di kala seseorang terbangun di pagi hari. Tidak kecuali untuk Naruto. Oleh Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Usia tua tidak membuatmu bersikap lebih dewasa ya. Malah, jadi semakin menyeramkan. Belum lagi dengan kenyataan kalau kau itu sebenarnya—_iya, iya! _Tolong jangan lempari aku dengan kaos kakimu lagi. Sial, memangnya aku salah apa sampai-sampai harus menerima bogem mentahmu itu? Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika kau menghadiahi orang yang baru bangun dari tidur lelapnya selama _seribu tahun _ini dengan hal yang—yang—"

Ber-_sunshin _dengan cepat, mengalahkan velositas cahaya, bahkan tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Uchiha muda ini telah berada tepat di pinggir _futon _Naruto dengan lutut tungkai kanan bawah duduk menumpu tungkai lainnya, tangan kanan menjambak kumpulan surai emas, tangan sisanya meremas leher, dan diakhiri dengan prosesi sacral berupa bibir yang bertautan dengan bibir—milik si sosok yang kini telah berada pada posisi duduk setengah baring, tentu. Lidah Uchiha muda menginvasi ruangan dalam celah yang malu-malu terbuka. Dominasi Sasuke diambil alih oleh hasrat yang selama empat tahun delapan bulan tak pernah tersalurkan. Naruto bergerilya keras seolah berada di tengah-tengah peperangan Shinobi kelima. Alhasil, ada rasa basah menyenangkan mulai bergejolak dari ujung jari kaki hingga ke puncak ubun-ubun Uzumaki muda itu. Refleks, tangan-tangan jahilnya mencoba merespon tanpa disadari olehnya sendiri. Bertindak primitif seolah mengikuti insting. Turut meremukkan apa yang mampu diremuknya. Hanya berbentuk remasan lemah di tengkuk Sasuke dan pinggang rampingnya. Tetapi, cukup memberi aliran listrik berkekuatan lima ribu Hertz ke segala arah.

Hanya berlangsung selama tiga atau mungkin lima detik saja dan buru-buru pemuda bermata setajam pisau belati itu menarik dirinya tanpa memberi tatapan bermakna. Tangan Naruto masih bergantung di udara. Terheran-heran dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya yang hingga saat ini pun masih sangat kaku. Padahal, ciuman pertama mereka saat keduanya menjadi siswa akademi tidak seburuk ini. Yah, kalau diingat-ingat.

Sasuke berdiri kembali, menyembunyikan kedua lengan dalam _hakama _miliknya, lalu berbalik pergi. Tiba di ujung pintu, ia sempat terdiam sesaat.

"Selamat datang kembali, _dobe_."

Biasanya yang disebut _dobe _tersebut akan bersungut-sungut seharian meski suasana buruk di hatinya dapat dengan mudah berubah oleh iming-iming tawaran makan ramen sepuasnya. Akan tetapi, Naruto bersikap lain kala itu. Ia sontak menjatuhkan tangan-tangan yang tetap tergantung di udara ke sisi-sisi tubuhnya, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sembari menumpu dagu pada buku-buku jemari, ia menarik sudut-sudut bibir untuk menyulam senyum. Berbisik kecil walau sosok yang telah menghilang itu mungkin saja tak mendengarnya.

Ada harga yang terlalu mahal hanya untuk menukar satu hari dalam kehidupan. Merasakan hembusan udara pagi di musim semi, mendengar kicauan burung kenari, memandangi sejauh apapun dari kubikel jendela, pegunungan dengan pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi ke langit, pahatan wajah-wajah sang pemimpin di suatu masa, senyum orang-orang yang terkasih, kecupan kecil di pagi hari, dan ucapan selama datang ketika kembali pulang. Harga yang mampu membayar semua mimpi itu tak dapat dikalkulasi secara numerik. Angka mungkin mampu menunjukkan peluang, bentuk terdekat menuju kebenaran Tuhan, dan menjelaskan secara logis hubungan sebab akibat. Namun, angka adalah sebagian kecil dari banyaknya keajaiban yang tak dapat dikonkritkan secara riil. Ia memberi kejelasan dari harapan yang dipinta, tetapi tak dapat memberi harapan atas keinginan yang diinginkan. Satu-satunya hal yang justru dirasakan oleh kedua shinobi tersebut hanyalah poin kecil yang tersembunyi di dunia antara kematian dan kehidupan.

Bahwa, ikatan yang sejak awal terbentuk di hati dan jiwa keduanya menguatkan angka, nominal, harapan, peluang, dan mimpi sekaligus untuk membayar semuanya. Panggilan yang berasal dari ikatan itu pula yang mampu menariknya kembali bangkit dari kematian.

Simpulan Naruto berujung pada satu masa di masa lalu dan satu fase di masa depan. Sejauh apapun jasmani dirinya dan Sasuke terpisah, raga masing-masing akan saling memanggil. Buktinya? _Kau _jauh lebih tahu dibandingkan mereka, bukan?

Karenanya, pemuda bermata biru langit ini tersenyum kembali. "Ya, aku pulang. Aku pulang, Sasuke."

.

.

.

* * *

_This is home and I wanna go back to the place where I belong_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Reviews and concrit are appreciated. Thank you for reading. :D_


End file.
